FNAF rebellion
by Marshall The Dragon
Summary: Mike gets shot down on an attack on the corrupt government he scales across the desert to find 4 animals are they willing to help find out based in the future with guns and all that shit which I find epic but (idea) 10 favs follows and reviews for sequel and it needs to not be aboot my bad grammar sorry :P
1. Chapter 1

Fnaf Rebellion Chapter one:

(A/N) this is my first story it's based In the future with a rebellion and and freddy foxy chica bonnie are building a mech code name golden freddy ok here is chapter one btw mike is main character.

Chapter one Crash:

a rebellion has been going on for years at gold-11 mike and his squad have been sent in a shuttle to intervene but mikes shuttle was shot down all were dead inside except for mike and Jeremy Fitzgerald they made they're way across the desert to find refuge "it's ok Jeremy we will get to safety just stay in there" said mike while Jeremy was starting to wake up mike noticed a shack in the distance and headed towards it

IN THE SHACK

Bonnie was stocking up on ammo to head to the front lines for battle but freddy tried to convince him in which he succeded in "bonnie we need you here to help with the mech" said freddy concerned "fine freddy but when this is done I'm going out there" said bonnie frustrated then chica went to foxy to help with the mech foxy is a red fox with ragged sandy shorts and one mechanical hook he was currently working on the mech chica is a slim yellow feathery chicken who loves foxy she sat next to him and helped out bonnie was a strong purple bunny with fast reflexes freddy is a brown bear with a light brown stomach then they heard banging coming from outside the shed.

OUTSIDE Mikes pov

"c'mon let someone be home" a door opens revealing a bunny with a free range plasma rifle aimed at me "wow I don't want trouble I have been shot down and my teammate is wounded needing medical assistance" the bunny replied "come in but try anything funny I will shoot you" "ok" I said while picking Jeremy off the ground and taking him inside the bunny helped me lay Jeremy on a sofa nearby and went to get some medical supplies my power armor was dying down it was black with 2 white eyes where my eyes were and a serpent wrapping around my shoulder plate I stared to fall asleep from the walk then I had a dream "cmon mikey wake up it's time for the party" a mysterious voice said I looked behind me revealing a little melted girl with no eyes I woke up to 3 more animals looking at me.

(A/N) was it good for a first go tell me what you think mike is a commander in this Jeremy is a recruit just starting but mike thinks of him as a brother but his suit gives him the ability to climb turn invisible fly and glide well it was fun writing this chapter

Marshell out...PEACE


	2. Chapter 2 discovering the enemy

Chapter 2 Discovering the enemy

Mikes Pov

The three animals explored my body while I just looked (not in a sexual way) they were fascinated by my suit I had on I tried to look at Jeremy to see if he was ok but I didn't want to scare them and eventually but a plasma bullet through my brain so I just sat still "who sent you" the brown bear asked "The US Advanced States warfare" I replied

"So they sent you to help with the rebels" said the bear "how do you know all this" I asked "we were sent a radio transmission via hologram" the red fox replied i started to stand up and asked "what are your names" I asked they replied "Foxy Bonnie Chica And me Freddy" Freddy said "ok hello and quick question do you have a radio beacon nearby" I asked hopefully finding answers "we do but...it's surrounded by treleks robot soldiers ready to take any risks they will even suicide bomb to do what they were programmed to do serve there master" the yellow-Chica said "I need to get to command but I might need your help" I said they all nodded and we all grabbed some weapons

TIME SKIP Mikes Pov

Now prone on the sand dune scoping in on the command centre I have a sp-42 plasma infused sniper rifle there is 8 treleks on the roof one has moved away from everyone I shot it and he fell off the building right under the sand "good shot" bonnie said while taking a shot on one too no one noticed then we took the rest out and headed in armed with plasma rifles tesla shotguns there were two on the first floor we stabbed them with our knifes and headed to the second floor there were a lot on that floor shotguns and rifles were most effective we cleaned out the building then a plasma round ah-little bird started to open fire on us I had to connect to base but when we saw that helicopter we all said in unison "Shit" and started the transmission I told him my ship crashed and most of my squad died in the process but me and Jeremy he would send backup but it would take a month to get here "really damn we need more troops" Freddy said "I still have a job to do and I'm staying until it's done" I said "but first that helicopter needs to go down" bonnie said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 black hawk down

Mikes POV

The constant fire from the little bird made it hard to see sometimes but we couldnaila few shots on it then something bad happend "im out of ammo" bonnie said "im out too" said freddy and chica "i have one mag left" i yelled out from he constant fire from the little bird they nodded to me to start shooting so i put some ullets into it no luck i had one bullet lefti made a clear shot to the pilot killing him the little bird started to go down but it was heading towards us "JUMP" I yelled we jumped down into the sand lucky half the buildig was buried beneath the sand when the heli hit the building the lace collapsed we got ourselves out and headed back but to be stopped by 100 (im going to now all them robo's original i know) robo's all pointed guns to us with no ammo we surrendered only to be knocked out

Jeremys POV (Finally)

I woke up to pain everywhere especially in my torso i looked at it to see i had a bandage on me i decided to look around i found out that we were in a shed a weird put together shed i head a blowtorch underground i decided to investigate to only be greeted by a red fox (i forgot to mention last chapter) he looked at me then said "youve been out cold for hours im foxy by the way" he pulled his oil covered hand to give me a handshake i agreed and we shooked then it hit me "how did i get here?" i asked "mikey brought you here he trailed across the desert to here he said something about his ship going down you and him were the only survivors" he said thet ment mike was alive but where was he i started to worry he told me earlier that he has lost radio control to them and found their wereabouts the city prison so we packed up ammo mp5k acid covered rounds with silencers ad headed out we had to take rooftops to get there its a good time to use my parkour skills.

Mikes POV

The prison is coated in a thik layer of dust and dried blood here and there we were thrown into different cells and eft there until the day ater tommorow then we would be executed the took away my suit and gave me clothes that prisoners would wear but the rest didnt take it so well "I WILL KILL YOU ALL" a fustrated bonnie said as he was shoved down the hall freddy said "we have backup" and chica just stayed quiet until i started to drift to sleep another nightmare happend all i saw was fire screaming pain death corpses after corpses laying down then the little girl from before woke up saying "ITS ME" i woke up wih a start in time to see a hollogram fly through the windows and into my urecell i picked it up it was jeremy "hey mike me and foxy are going to get you out tommorow we need to kow when you will be moved we will have charges set tommorow and lets hope your ready to parkour ok jeremy out" the hologram ended i heard a hissing sound to the cell next to me i saw golden ripped torn hands sticking out to grab something then i fell aslep waiting for tommrows big escape

**hey marshall here he is 2 chapters in one day :D sorry for spelling mistakes my keyboard is a bitch atm anyway who is this gold creature and what is his part to this story will mike and co. make it out alive find out soon (Thanks for reviewing faouriting anf following it means alot i will probably ask for oc's in the future but i will answer any questions i only have one **

**Kootra (i hope) thanks for he support and here 2 chapters **

**Marshall...signing out PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:(A/n) also part story

Hey guys sorry for lack of uploads lately I have had a lot on my mind and I'm sorry I don't have good grammar but I hope you understand my grammar issues My mom has had here gall bladder taken out so she is in hospital ;-; but I am trying my hardest to bring you a chapter but I have an idea for a sequel but that's gonna have to wait I do take ideas but On one condition OC comp only one of per Sex (Male/Female) but you need to R/R and share with people I am accepting people for help so if you can :P PM me so on with the chapter

Mikes POV

the tatters hands seemed to inch towards a guards neck looking to strangle them I have no doubts I would too but they are just doing their job...I think I look for anything that could give me an escape but nothing just a empty cell with me alone I could hear the sound of wind on the outside hitting against the cell bar windows in the distance a small trail of dust followed by a miniature Motor bike I couldn't see who or what it was but it was going quite fast a little to fast

Jeremy's POV

we were approaching in the foxes motorcycle we could see the prison not so far we were going too fast that we lost control and we couldn't stop "hold on to me " I said to the fox I readied up my magno gloves and jumped landing on the wall of the city we started to climb up the prison until we saw Mike we couldn't do anything he was getting dragged out of his cell "Uhhhhh kid their gonna get executed" said the fox I was 17 but I was no kid but anyway "Well let's hurry then we can't let them die" we headed for the security checkpoint the laser on my glove should do the trick I cut a medium size hole big enough for us to fit in we saw all the weapons on the walls and mikes suit sitting in the corner limp we grabbed it some rifles pistols machine guns and a sniper rifle then we headed out the front exit

Mikes POV

We were out in the open now and the heat was intense the suit was the only thing that kept me cool there was a axe covered in blood and a bear's head in a basket it didn't take long to notice we were next there was the golden thing again it's a bunny actually looks like bonnie hmm we saw Bonnie get put on the wood and prepared to die until a rifle shot was heard The next thing I saw was the executioners head explode from the bullet i looked around until I saw another bullet fly past and hit the guard on my left and on my right I knew who it was jeremy and foxy I cheered "Yeah" we were gonna get out of here I saw jeremy come out rifle scanning around for any danger he passed me the suit and asked what was the plan "well I thought you had a plan" I said "well I do...fight" then there was gunfire everywhere the soldiers were shooting everywhere I had a plan to sneak behind them and take them out me and Freddy took point around and we opened fire on the soldiers but there was a huge mech

(A/n) sorry for short chapter will update soon PLZ R/R I love hearing everything you have to say :D cya later


End file.
